It is estimated that 50 million people have epilepsy worldwide. Among them, it is further estimated that over 30% do not have an effective seizure control even with the best available medications. A seizure can generally happen anytime, anywhere, and very often without predictive signs, which can be especially dangerous when the patient is alone.